Bob the Couch Potato
Bob the Couch Potato is a story in which Bob the Builder refuses to fix it, and watches TV and eats junk food instead, which results in very dire consequences. Plot Bob is relaxing in the house and watching TV when Wendy comes back with the shopping. She finds that Bob has gained a few pounds and tells him to turn off the TV and fix Farmer Pickles' roof, which has a huge hole in it. Bob refuses to leave the armchair, which annoys Wendy. She tells him that if he doesn't get off the armchair by the count of ten, then the Six Hypno Slaves will come to get him. Bob doesn't care, kills Wendy and stays sitting down. Wendy's threat comes into effect when the Three Hypno Slaves (who turn out to be Caillou from PBS Kids, Snoopy from Peanuts and Spongebob from Nickelodeon) break into Bob's house at night and scare him. Bob runs out of the house and hops onto Scoop. Scoop refuses to move, since he needs his sleep. Bob steals his next door neighbor's (PeeWee Herman's) bike and zooms away. Bob realizes that the slaves are following him on a three person bike and loses concentration of the road. The bike crashes into Farmer Pickles' house, damaging the wall and making the hole in the roof bigger. Farmer Pickles lectures Bob and tells him that he's stupid. Bob cries for help as the slaves grab him. Farmer Pickles refuses to help him, since he's damaged his house, meanwhile Bob finds the other three slaves April from Granitoons, Tammy Warner of South Park, and Wendy Corduroy from Gravity Falls. The six slaves take him to an old warehouse just outside of Bobsville and tie him up. The leaders of the slaves turn out to be Handy Manny and Postman Pat, and they tell Bob that being a spanish handyman and delivering mail are both much better than building stuff. Bob swears at Pat and Manny, and as a result, they were both locked in the dungeon with all the slaves have captured. Two of them, Fireman Sam and Milo from the Tweenies, tell him how they ended up there. They explain that they were both washing Jupiter in the bath when all of a sudden, Dennis the Menace and Horrid Henry grabbed him and took him to the warehouse. Back upstairs, Manny and Pat are picking their three favorite slaves. He points to April, Firefighter Penny Morris, and Noddy and says that he picked them due to their naughtiness. PeeWee Herman, Elmo and Mr. Ratburn come into the warehouse and steal Pat's van, Noddy's car and Firefighter Penny Morris's fire engine doing spectacular tricks. Pat angrily orders the three to stop but he flips the van over breaking the car and wrecking the van but the engine is okay. They are locked in the dungeon. PeeWee Herman gives Bob a big telling-off since he knows that he stole his bike and wrecked it. Bob tries to apologize but PeeWee Herman ignores him, knowing that sorry won't work. April comes in and grabs all the food the prisoners have with them. They moan loudly, but April gives them yucky vegetables and gruel instead. This makes them even more upset. Sergeant Slipper arrives and is about to arrest Pat and Manny for criminal behavior when the slaves throw him into the dungeon. Slipper sobs loudly and Manny and Pat turn on loud music to drown out his sobbing. Bob finds that one of the prisoners is a very strong strongman. The strongman, who introduces himself as Edgar Hunkz, tells him that they were bribed into the dungeon by Manny and Pat. They break through the dungeon doors with their super strength and everyone runs away, happy that they're free. Pat and Manny, enraged by this, tells the slaves to attack, but Edgar knocks them out of their trances with his strength. Pat and Manny were both arrested by Officer Pablo the penguin and cut in half and tied to the bottom of a garbage truck and a school bus. The now de-hypnotised girls throw a party along with the now free prisoners. Bob is happy and decides not to be such a couch potato anymore. Quotes *''(PeeWee Herman climbs on Noddy's car and Mr. Ratburn gets in Penny Morris's firetruck while Elmo drives Pat's van)'' *'Penny Morris (to Mr. Ratburn):' Hey! What are you doing?! Unhand my truck!!! *'Pat (to Elmo):' And you gimme my van *'Noddy (to Herman):' "Step away from my car" *'Herman:' I'm a popular 80's TV icon! I have years of experience! *''(Herman does amazing tricks in the van)'' *'Pat:' Stop it!!! Or I'll have you sent to the... *''(The van rolls over on the car and truck and get wrecked and broken in the process. Pat, Noddy, and Penny are extremely annoyed)'' *'Pat: ''SLAVES!!!' Send them to the dungeon at once! *'Slaves:' Yes, Master. *(The slaves throw Herman, Mr. Ratburn, and Elmo into the dungeon)'' *'Herman:' Help! I'm innocent! I don't want to be locked up! * Elmo: Elmo very sorry!!! *'Pat:' You need to shut the fuck up! You wrecked our stuff, so you have to pay the price! *'Elmo': (crying and howling) Mr. Pat said a no-no *'Herman:' SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trivia *There are 52 slaves (some female) in Pat's crew, and 35 prisoners (some male). *How on earth did Wendy know about Pat's hypno crew???? It remains a mystery. Category:Stories